


Need

by cinnamonsky



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble that keeps spinning in my head. These two are just killing me. Set at the high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Tom watched Anne gather up the supplies she needed to stitch the cut on the side of his head. Today was just a normal perimeter sweep and he didn’t see the slope until it was too late. It wasn’t bad; knocked his head on a rock as he went down like a rock.

He was grateful only Dai and Jimmy were with him or else he’d be the butt of every joke for a week or so. Not that he wouldn’t have minded; God only knows they need a little levity now and then from the hell they live in.

As Anne started swapping him with alcohol, she asked, “What happened this time, Tom?”

“Slipped.”

She just gave him a level look, but didn’t say anything. She worked in silence as taped and padded it dry. “Alright, you’re done, Mister Accident-Prone. Just come back in a couple days.”

Tom gave her a small smile as he slid down the crude hospital bed. He looked into her dark eyes before pulling her to him. He kissed her gently before muttering against her full mouth, “What would I do without you, Anne?”

He heard her soft laugh before she quipped, “All of you would die in a week, that’s what. Now go before your boys raise the alarm. You know they get antsy if they don’t see you as soon as you get back.”

Tom gave a noncommittal grunt before kissing her again, loving the sweet taste of her. This time the kiss went passionate enough for Anne to pull back a few minutes later, out of breath and lips swollen. She pushed back out of his hold, her dark eyes blown already.

“Go, Tom. Later,” she murmured.

The ex-professor stared at her, wanting so much more but knew what she said was right. “Tonight,” he implored quietly.

At her nod, he walked out of the makeshift hospital…but not without stealing a feel of her lush ass. Her mock indignant gasp followed him into the hallway of the school, making him grin.


End file.
